


Abysmal things

by MissMisery132613



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: It started with static. Static, and grinding.Jodie Silvers is an anxious, awkward girl with a great love for pirates. Upon moving to a new town, she meets an ex actress named Louis Cuttingham, who played the main character on a children's show, Candle cove. Jodie becomes obsessed with learning more about the show, and spends her time researching it as an escape from the troubles brewing at home, where her older sister has suddenly become cruel and her father neglectful. Jodie begins to quickly realize that something is very, very wrong with Candle cove.





	Abysmal things

Jodie Silvers stirred as a soft, sort of buzzing noise woke her from her dreams. She grumbled, rolling over, and burrowed deeper into the safety of her covers, trying to go back to sleep. The buzzing only got louder. Jodie threw the covers off in annoyance and sat up, squinting at the sudden bright light that stung her eyes. Her TV was on, it's current channel airing only static. Jodie was certain that it hadn't even been hooked up yet, and she stared at it for a moment as every horror movie she had ever watched came flooding back to her. Then she felt silly. TV's didn't work unless they were hooked up. Maybe the power was just being wonky. Laughing nervously Jodie shook her head and climbed out of bed, her bare feet sinking into the unfamiliar carpet of her new bedroom. Slower than she would like to admit, she walked over to the TV and sat down in front of it. It was still just static. Jodie reached out and changed the channel. Static. Maybe her dad hadn't set up the cable yet. Or...

 

 

Jodie started to make out shapes moving through the static and just barely audible musical notes.

 

 

It stirred something in the back of her mind, and Jodie found herself feeling nostalgic. Maybe it was a show she used to watch. The door slammed open suddenly, causing Jodie to scream. Standing there rolling her brown eyes was her older sister, Melody. Melody was really dressed to impress for the first day of 11th grade, wearing a red crop top over a black knee length dress, her long brown hair straightened and makeup decorating her face. Jodie wondered if she should dress like that too, but was taken from her thoughts when her sister sneered, "Get dressed. I'm not going to be late on my first day just because you were slow." and she left without even letting Jodie reply. Jodie pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the light, flipping it on as she peered out her door and watched Melody disappear around the hallway corner. She couldn't understand what was going on with Melody, who had been acting strange ever since the move. Meaner. Their father had also changed, growing distant and uninterested. At least, whenever it involved Jodie. Going to her closet Jodie pulled a green duffel bag out from under her bed. They had been in the house for two weeks, but she hadn't bothered to unpack her clothes yet. She pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt, the name of a gothic singer, Voltaire, printed across the chest. Jodie liked him, he sang about pirates sometimes, and she LOVED pirates. After digging some socks out of the bottom of the bag and slipping on her sneakers Jodie remembered the TV and went to turn it off. Only, it already was.

 

 

_It wasn't plugged in, either._

 

 

Jodie got to her feet and backed out of the room, frantically trying to come up with a logical explanation. She couldn't. At first she looked for Melody, wanting to tell her what had just happened, but upon remembering her sister's current behavior Jodie thought against it. Melody would probably just make fun of her, calling her a baby or something like that. So instead Jodie sighed and forced herself to carry out her morning routine, going to the bathroom to comb her short strawberry blonde hair and brush her teeth. Afterwards, she started to make her way to the living room only to stop outside her bedroom. The door was closed, but she thought she heard something, but it was too faint, so she wasn't sure. After what had just happened with the TV Jodie really, really didn't want to go back in there. Hesitant, she pressed her ear to the door and held her breath, listening.

 

 

 

_Grinding._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this! It's a love letter to our fandom, and everything we have created. Please feel free to comment,I would love to hear from you, and if you have any ideas, don't be scared to share them! Stay out of the daylight geeks and ghouls!


End file.
